


The King's Credentials

by daroh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CV, Fluff, Humor, Job Applications, M/M, Reincarnation, resumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroh/pseuds/daroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is back and ready to be the Man of the Castle, or at least the house. While Merlin is at work, he starts in on his job applications, CV first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Credentials

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Auditions, Assignments, Applications theme at Tavern Tales and based on this prompt by merlinsdeheune: "Reincarnated Arthur needs to find a job. What will be in his resume?" Thanks so much to everyone over there who commented! You all made my many hours of struggling with PDF to JPG formats entirely worthwhile! I love you all! XD <3

From: King Arthur <sire550@gmail.com>

To: Merlin Emrys <merlin.emrys@gmail.com>

Date: 11 March 2016 at 2:58 PM

Subject: My VC!

 

Merlin I made the vitae thing, just as you said I should. I can't figure out where to send it, though. Buckingham Palace? Kensington? Balmoral? Maybe I should send it to the Lords at Parliament. Then again, I never did have very good luck with Councillors, did I?

Perhaps I'd better deal directly with the Her Majesty the Queen. Shall I hand deliver it? If so, do I wear the grey leather gloves or the black? I think the grey look best with my chainmail. Also, I think you should attend me when I go. It's more befitting a king to have his servant at his side, don't you think?

I'm attaching my CV so you can see how impressively I present myself. If you have any comments--and I'm sure they'll be mostly praise, astonishment, and begging me to claim you in my bed tonight--do let me know before I strut over to the Palace with your computer. (How do you get things to magic out onto paper from this thing?) You have a few minutes at least to get back to me, as it takes me a while to get into my mail and armour.

Love and kisses, you wicked magician,

-Arthur

 

 


End file.
